thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg Dragonoid
Cyborg Dragonoid (also known as Drako) is SaberX's Guardian Bakugan. He is the first successful Hex Bakugan ever to exist, besides Vexos Dragonoid. Information Cyborg Dragonoid is a dragonoid that obeys every command from SaberX. His wings allow him to move swiftly and avoid quick attacks. From his mouth, he can shoot powerful fire blasts with rapid speed. Personality Drako is an extremely cruel, easily angered, aggressive, unforgiving, and merciless Bakugan. He is a fighter, through and through, and his passion for battle is unmatched. Drako's aggression is the key in a fight. He is so fierce that when he starts a fight, even the most dangerous opponents aren't able to defeat him. History Cyborg Dragonoid was one of the first six Hex Bakugan made from the DNA of Vexos Dragonoid. His DNA was also fused with Cyborg Helios' causing him to evolve into a Helix Dragonoid, Cyborg Helios mix. The scientists decided to call him, Cyborg Dragonoid. He was going to be used as Spectra Phantom's protege, Rayne's Bakugan, but at the time, his Guardian Bakugan was ALuma. When a once great brawler returned to Vestal, after proving himself in a battle, he was given Cyborg Dragonoid. Spectra had no regrets, seeing as Drako was inexperienced, and was in good hands. Notable Quotes *" NOW YOU WILL PAY!" *" You don't scare me!" *" Let's take out the trash." *" Let's kill them all, and sort them out later." *"I don't like this guy." *"I MUST NOT FAIL!" 'Ability Cards' 'Aquos' *'Wave Torrent': Nullifies all abilities and returns all Bakugan to their base levels. *'Aquos Revenge': Aquos Bakugan gain 600 Gs. *'Aquos Fury': For each Bakugan on the field, Aquos Bakugan gain 300gs. *'Water Current': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 400 Gs to Cyborg Dragonoid. 'Haos' *'Light Barrier': Adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Dragonoid and every Bakugan that you control and combines their power levels. *'Neo Ultima': Lowers the opponent to equal Cyborg Dragonoid's base level. If the opponent's base is lower than his, they lose 400 Gs more. *'Live Wire': Transfers 500 G from opponent to Cyborg Dragonoid. 'Pyrus' *'Crimson Dagger': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Neo Sparta': If the opponent has gained more than 500 Gs this round, Cyborg Dragonoid can give up any number of Gs he's gained to deal damage to any other Bakugan on the field. *'Stoke Flames': Adds 1000 Gs to Cyborg Dragonoid, and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent's. The effect is doubled for non Pyrus Bakugan. *'Chaos Burn': All damage done to Cyborg Dragonoid is capped at 500. *'Sagittarian Scythe': Doubles Cyborg Dragonoid's current G-Power, then subtracts it from the opponent. This ability is immune to nullification or reflection by any means. 'Ventus' *'Thunder Rain': Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Dragonoid and other Ventus Bakugan. *'Thunder Cracker': Prevents any of the opponent's abilities from being activated. *'Blitz Storm': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Typhoon Boom': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Cyborg Dragonoid, and then switches the opponent to the opposite Attribute. *'Ultimate Thunder': *'Deep Wing': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. 'Darkus' *'FARBAS Infinity': Repairs all damage inflicted on Cyborg Dragonoid. *'Shadow Demon X': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. 'Subterra' *'Gridlock Cannon Function A': The opponent loses double the G-Power from an effect of an ability that was previously countered. Afterwards, it is removed from play along with the current Gate Card. *'Ax-booster': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Cyborg Dragonoid. *'Berserker Viral': Takes half of Cyborg Dragonoid's Gs from his opponent every time they activate an ability or Gate Card. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Ultimate Destruction': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent along with it's base level, and nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. Gate Cards *'Hex Reactor': If Cyborg Dragonoid, and his opponent share the same Attribute, Cyborg Dragonoid wins the battle. Gallery Blasternoid.jpg|Cyborg Dragonoid using Ax-booster Beamblitzer.jpg|Cyborg Dragonoid using Gridlock Cannon Function A: 250px-Rapidfire.jpg|Cyborg Dragonoid using Final Demolition GuardingSlash.jpg|Cyborg Dragonoid using Neo Sparta Category:Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestals Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Castle Knights Category:Protagonists Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Dragonoid Category:SaberX Category:Attribute Changers